Piensa mal y
by Sin-Tinta-Ni-Papel
Summary: Estaba segura de que existían todo tipo de malos pensamientos: los pervertidos, los rencorosos, los vengativos y los negativos. Pero jamás había tenido ninguno de esos en su mente, hasta que su mente se mancho de rojo por culpa de Snape, el odio naranja de Ron que iba por ella, la verde venganza de Harry y los grises augurios de Malfoy. Todo junto para echar su mundo abajo...
1. Piensa mal Y acertaras

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de otro modo ya estaría en marcha un nuevo libro…

* * *

**Piensa mal, y acertaras**

Harry Potter comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de poco a poco, miraba el tiempo transcurrir sin resultado alguno persistiendo en mantener la vista bien fija en su reloj de pulsera muggle, faltaba poco para que el toque de queda diera inicio y ellos permanecían esperando en la oscura y vacía Biblioteca donde se suponía estaría ya su _informador_. Sin más escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, con los sentidos alerta pronuncio un leve _Nox_ dejando a Ron perplejo ante la oscuridad…

―Potter, Weasley salgan ya.― Draco avanzaba con tranquilidad, aún vestido con su elegante túnica de Slytherin sosteniendo su varita ya con el conocido hechizo de luz y unos papeles bajo el brazo.

―Ya te habías tardado, Malfoy…― A diferencia de Draco, Ron tenía el cuidado de susurrar dándole un extraño aire misterioso a la situación.― ¿Traes lo que nos prometiste?―

―¿Mis _cien galeones_?― El rubio sonrió torcidamente al tiempo que arrastraba una silla para poderse sentar frente a la mesa de trabajo. Con la luz que emanaba su varita pudo observar como _el cara rajada y la comadreja_ fruncían el ceño y cada uno sacaba cincuenta galeones.

―Allí tienes, ahora date prisa.― Potter de mala gana conjuro el _Lumus_ para poder obtener más luz, seguido de Ronald que con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba un poco más a la mesa. ―Y espero que lo que traigas valga cada Knut…―

―_Oh, oh_ claro que lo vale― Draco se tomo el tiempo en mirar de nuevo los papeles que sostenía recelosamente desde que había llegado miro a sus dos acompañantes y una mueca de burla surco todo su rostro.― Pues bien, me pidieron que _espiara_ a Hermione Granger ya que ustedes, a pesar de ser unos inútiles no supieron cuidarla como para que ahora este en _tan malos pasos_…―

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una rápida mirada de verdadero terror al haber comenzado a reír el oxigenado de Malfoy. El chico se burlaba de algo en lo que ambos se mantenían aun completamente ignorantes y Malfoy solo les metía duda como cualquier Slytherin en su lugar haría. Ya decía Harry que debieron pedirle ese estúpido favor a Ginny aunque les cobrara más por la traición a la privacidad de su mejor amiga, más claro los cargos de culpabilidad y el bono extra por cualquier mala noticia de la cual se enterara y le generara un trauma. Sería caro pero el ojiverde sabía que a la chica se le saldría la verborrea si era un buen chisme.

―¡Déjate de tonterías, dinos ya Malfoy!―Ron más interesado por lo que su novia estuviera haciendo se apoyó bruscamente en la mesa intentando intimidar a Malfoy el cual aun se burlaba de aquella desconocida desgracia.

―_Ya, ya_ ustedes le quitan lo divertido―Malfoy ordeno el papelerío que cargaba y de un momento a otro se aclaró la garganta.― Primero que nada no me costó mucho trabajo acercarme a Granger, después de todo es mi amiga. Y segundo, con esto que les diré deben de tener bastantes precauciones de hecho, les recomiendo que no se metan. No es nada que ponga en peligro a Granger _pero, ustedes_, si llegasen a incurrir en alguna estupidez podrían meterse con alguien peor que Lord Voldemort…― Billius se mordía los labios ansioso, mientras Potter asimilaba aquella información acerca de que su mejor amiga era amiga del hurón de Malfoy. Sin más Draco soltó todo los papeles sobre la mesa, y recogía el dinero sin recibir objeción alguna.

Como era de esperarse, ambos muchachos comenzaron a tomar cuanto papel se les atravesaba como si fuera la formula de la eterna juventud. En realidad era algo mejor, pensó Malfoy con perversidad guardándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón ya se había levantado y estaba dispuesto a irse.

―Alguna vez mi padre me dijo: ―Draco hizo una leve pausa cerciorándose de que aquellos dos le hicieran caso y así era, ambos le miraban con la duda impregnada en sus rostros.― _"Piensa mal y acertaras…" _supongo que de aquí en adelante, si desean salir bien librados lo deben de hacer.―

Y así ambos muchachos asustados por lo que tenían en sus manos escucharon que la puerta se abría y cerraba. Con la boca seca y las manos temblorosas aquellos chicos se dieron una mirada cómplice antes de comenzar a ver aquel trabajo tan caro que _por fin habían terminado_ de pagar…

―¿Listo?―

―Listo, Ron―

Ambos se empinaron los papeles justo en el rostro a escasos centímetros permitiéndose ver y leer con más claridad. En ese momento a Harry el mundo se le vino encima apretando lo papeles con una ira animal soltó con furia los papeles en la superficie de la mesa retrocediendo en shock mientras Ron solamente había atinado a ponerse rojo de ira, vergüenza, humillación y un dolor que poco le dañaba pero persistía latente allí. Al igual que el pelinegro pero sin mucha violencia arrugo los papeles, y al tratar de recibir alguna mirada de consuelo de su amigo tan solo observo el momento en el que la varita de Harry perdía luz y éste salía corriendo de la Biblioteca con planes de homicidio en su mente…

Y allí en la mesa de trabajo, varios papeles con fotos de Hermione Granger y Severus Snape en planes fuera de la relación alumna-profesor se desvanecían pues estaban especialmente hechizadas para que después de leerlas, desaparecieran…

* * *

_Quisiera comentar que tengo ya varias historias que me gustaría publicar en algún momento, por el momento les dejo esta. Es de mis favoritas y me gustaría debutar en FanFiction con esta. Sin más espero y la hayan disfrutado n_n_

_Me pregunto que será de mi, puedo soportar fuertes críticas, sexys halagos y canastas de regalo. Todo es bien recibido, pero eso si, al menos pido un Review. _


	2. Las desventuras de

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben gente, ¿por qué me hacen recordar mi dolor? Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gracias por recordarme mi cruel realidad, solo la historia me pertenece…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** En un futuro cercano esta historia tendrá groserías, vocabulario poco adecuado e incluso violencia. Pero será suavecito como bebés vulgares :3

* * *

**Las desventuras de Cara Rajada y la Comadreja**

**I**

Harry trataba de imaginar que haría su padrino o su mismísimo padre en esa situación. ¿Qué debía de hacer ante eso? ¿Qué haría su fabuloso padrino? Realmente no lo sabía, Sirius era un hombre de impulsos y él igual pero a menor medida y tras los duros años había aprendido a medir ciertos riegos. Como aquel peligro que poco a poco amenazaba con destruir su mundo. _Su pequeño, castaño y delgado mundo._

¡En definitiva tenía que hacer algo! Algo, que como fuera eliminara su problema, aquel asqueroso e inimaginable problema que El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció no podía soportar. Solo se imaginaba, que todo Hogwarts, el Ministerio, el Profeta _y_ el Mundo Mágico se enteraran de aquello. _¡Ni Dumbledore lo permitiera! _Sin embargo por más que pensara en algo que hacer no daba con algo que no lo llevara a Azkaban o incluso a San Mungo si Snape se atrevía a usar su varita contra él, lo cual era una posibilidad que era 95% segura así que no debía de descartarla en caso de poner en marcha sus planes homicidas los cuales no eran muy inteligentes debía admitir.

Y extrañamente estaba allí, desde varios minutos u horas, en medio del pasillo de las mazmorras, en la Torre de su Casa Enemiga y frente a la puerta de su nuevo, poderoso y horrendo enemigo personal. _Ese que le había quitado una parte vital de su vida, con artimañas y pociones que la estupidizaban y la seducían asía él._ Había llegado furioso, dando pasos tan fuertes al pisar que se había caído unas cuatro veces de camino, tan enojado que pensó que de nuevo correría sangre por Hogwarts en el asesinato más feo de todos los tiempos y lo que aún le faltaba de vida se resumiría en una celda, delgado y _sin belleza_ alguna en Azkaban. Pero en el momento que vio aquel nombre grabado en una placa de oro su furor se apagó a la totalidad haciendo alarde de lo que El Profeta osaba en decir…

Se perdía en cada letra, sílaba y sonido del que constaba aquel temible nombre, haciéndole pensar cosas terribles, traumatizantes de tan solo verlo. Le hacía creer que era posible que aquello fuera más fuerte que él y cualquier elaborada, trabajosa y posiblemente buena venganza.

_Severus Tobias Snape, Severus Snape, S. Tobias Snape. __Snape, Snape ¿Qué?, Snape ¿Quién? ¡¿COMO CHINGADOS FUE SNAPE?!_

Y exploto en un feo retortijón estomacal causado por la impotencia, la ira y una nueva úlcera en su estomago. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones. La ventanilla opaca no le permitía ver el interior pero escuchaba la grave voz del pocionista, baja y siseantemente seductora. _¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡QUE LE VIO!_ Y de pronto se agacho, pegando el oído en la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que fuera, algo que le diera un indicio de que Malfoy lo había estafado y podía recuperar sus quinientos galeones.

Se sentía inútil tal como había dicho Malfoy hace tan solo trece horas, y el tiempo aún corría y él procuraba contar todo el tiempo para que cuando _él salvara_ a Hermione le contara cuanto tiempo paso en aquel infierno inducido por Snape. Pero mientras tanto lo único, que le daba consuelo en esos momentos era que Hermione era muy, muy inteligente y no haría ninguna estupidez…

―_¡AH! ¡Severus…!_―

Harry se levanto de un salto, aquellos reflejos que adopto por la Guerra le funcionaron bien y llego hasta la otra pared en donde ya recargado miraba con absoluto terror aquella puerta donde de pronto dos sombras translucidas por el cristal de aquella puerta se recargaron imprimiendo demasiada fuerza en aquella puerta en un vaivén que sin imaginarlo sabía _de que_ era.

Para su horror, Harry observo con detenimiento como una de las sombras se apoyaba demasiado en la puerta definiendo su cabello, unos indomables chinos castaños, mientras una de sus manos se entrelazaba con otra por muy arriba de su cabeza.

―_¡Ah! ¡Espera, el hechizo de…AH!_―

Con aquello Potter se pego aún más a la pared, la otra sombra se acercaba y se alejaba aún siendo difusa podía observar que era alta, de cuero cabelludo negro y un poco robusta. Aquello era demasiado para él así que con fuerza cerro los ojos sintiendo una horrible explosión estomacal, nauseas, vomito y para cuando abrió los ojos el piso se movía incitándolo a tocarlo. Gracias a Merlín una persiana cubrió la ventanilla, y todo extraño sonido había cesado sin embargo el trauma persistía.

En ese momento _Cara Rajada Potter_ supo que aquello era demasiado para él, pues había soportado ver cadáveres en las peores condiciones, el olor a putrefacción lo tuvo impregnado en la nariz por semanas y había tenido frente a él al mismísimo Tom Riddle y _aquello_, aquello _fue demasiado_; corrió a como pudo implorando a Circe por un baño o la Sala de Menesteres…

Y todo porque varias imágenes de alto contenido sexual bailaban por su mente con un Snape desnudo.

* * *

_¿Es muy temprano para actualizar? No sé. Ya tengo un gran avance me gusta como esta quedando, y pues yo espero que les guste por igual C: Ya me organice un poco y he decidido que Marte & Viernes actualizare me da el tiempo perfecto para escribir, detallar y volver a escribir, no creo que haya algún problema o ¿si? 7u7 _

_En fin con las desventuras de estos dos comprenderán un poquito como es que están las cosas acomodadas, relaciones, el diario y esas tonterías pero ya después vendrá lo bueno espero lo disfruten. __**Gracias **__a todos los lindos/as que me comentaron :3 _


	3. Parte 2 :3

**Disclaimer:** Pues equis Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gracias llenar de dolor mi día a dia, solo la historia me pertenece…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** En un futuro cercano esta historia tendrá groserías, vocabulario poco adecuado e incluso violencia. Pero será suavecito como bebés vulgares :3

* * *

**Las Desventuras de Cara Rajada y la Comadreja**

**II**

Billius se sentía especialmente mal aquella noche. _Nada_, no tenía ganas _de nada_ era tan terrible su depresión que aquel viernes por primera vez Lavander _sólo se había quedado a dormir_. Y todo por aquel estúpido, absurdo, improbable pero _real_ problema, su mala suerte con nombre y apellido. _¡Peor que Lord Voldemort! _

_Severus T. Snape ¡Sí! Severus Tonto Snape_

Sí ya lo odiaba ahora ya no merecía ni una mirada de él. _Aquello_, aquella porquería que Malfoy le había mostrado fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su tolerancia._ Ya pronto lloverían Crucios por todos lados_. Se suponía ese hombre debía estar muerto o al menos en coma en alguna vieja y olvidada habitación en San Mungo donde no molestara a nadie, _donde nadie lo recordara_._ ¡Eran patrañas!_ Todo eso de que había salvado a Harry y que por _él_ el Mundo Mágico estaba a salvo no era más que una mentira bien elaborada por Dumbledore, lo cierto era que Ron y Harry habían sido los salvadores del mundo de ahí que la fama, la fortuna y las chicas fueran solo de ellos. _¿Y Snape?_ Snape solo tenía una horrible herida de guerra, una que jamás se desvanecería según había oído de la propia boca de _Hermione_.

Hermione_, de nuevo se había olvidado de ella_. En definitiva tenía que hacer algo con esa mujer, se suponía era _su_ novia, _su_ mujer. Se suponía que como la novia que era le debía tratar como el rey que era, respetarlo, alabarlo y halagarlo y por sobre todo _no engañarlo_. Él no merecía eso, y si Hermione debía de hacerlo que al menos fuera con alguien _que valiera la pena_, que fuera más fuerte que él, más atractivo, más talentoso y mucho más inteligente así como él. _¿Pero para qué?_ No encontraría a nadie como él, no había hombre en la faz de la tierra que superara al grandioso Ronald Weasley. Hermione sólo lo _necesitaba a él y solo a él_…

Pero no, como siempre la gente no hacía las cosas _como él quería, como debían_. Solo _su madre_ sabría como arreglar aquella rebuscada situación. _¡Mamá, ella solucionaría el problema principal!_

Ronald se levanto lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, buscando sus pantalones por la desordenada habitación de prefecto. Camino en calzoncillos tomo un pergamino limpio y una pluma mágica que más tarde que pronto comenzó a escribir sola mientras él buscaba ropa limpia que ponerse. Ahora ya sólo quedaba hablar con Harry para buscarle una solución a la repentina locura de Hermione…

* * *

Apenas había agarrado sueño cuando escucho unos tremendos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, giro la cabeza aún acostado para observar si Neville iría a abrir sin embargo las grandes orejeras que usaba suponía le impedían oír algo. Tras escuchar de nuevo los violentos golpes, se levanto con la varita en mano, abrió la puerta para ver a Ron con un cara de loco con varías y extrañas _cortadas_ en el rostro además de _plumas_ pegadas a su ropa…

―Ron, ¿Qué mierdas te pasa, ya viste la hora?― El pelirrojo asintió, abriéndose el paso solo se sentó en la cama de su mejor amigo mirando de reojo a Neville.

―Tengo algo importante que decirte…― Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado, girándose para mirar a su amigo. ―¡Merlín, estas horrible!―

Harry se palpo el rostro, pensando que quizás aún estaba pálido, no llevaba mucho desde que por fin _se había separado del baño_. Se dejo caer en la cama, acomodándose de modo que ya cubierto con las cobijas podía ver el pecoso rostro de su amigo.

―Ron me siento mal, de verdad, hay que dejarlo para mañana.― Ron descompuso su rostro a modo de indignación, jalándole la sabana e inclinándose en él.

― ¿Y yo? Yo también me siento mal, mi novia se lio con…¡Con un monstruo! ― El pelinegro quiso gritarle que él había escuchado a su mejor amiga gemir a manos de aquel monstruo, que él estaba peor pero era echarle más leña al fuego, tan solo le miro arrebatándole su sabana.

―Bueno ya, ¿Qué pasa?― Harry dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada una repentina jaqueca se le venía, la novena en lo que iba de la noche.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con Hermione? Se esta yendo al lado oscuro, no podemos permitir eso, ¡¿Te imaginas si el Profeta o Dumbledore se enteran?! Será suicidio social _para mi_, para Hermione…―Billius miraba con pánico el piso de madera, totalmente ido de la vista imaginando los terribles escenarios. Sin embargo reacomodo rápidamente sus ideas.― Tengo un plan para Hermione, para ayudarla…―

―¡Perfecto! Entonces ya sólo me queda Snape…― Harry se levanto como si todo dolor se hubiera ido de su cuerpo mirando con suficiencia a su amigo.

―¡No, claro que no! De Snape también ya me he encargado, esta más que claro que no podrías con él, Harry.― El pelinegro le miro casi desnucándose en el acto, lo miraba incrédulo mientras el zanahorio le sonreía con demasiada superioridad.

―Ron, no estoy para bromas. A Snape me lo dejas a mi, tu encárgate de tu novia…― Ronald se levanto al igual que él a punto de contestarle con un improperio pero Harry se le había adelantado.―¡Es más! Que mierdas le hacemos Snape por ahora _es intocable_…―

―¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Porqué?!―

―Ron piénsalo un poco, es demasiado absurdo. A mi por lo mientras aún no me cuadra, por Merlín es Snape ¿Qué le puede ver una mujer a él?― Ron asentía ante toda inteligente palabra de su casi hermano, sonriéndole.

―Entonces, ¿Draco nos engaño?― Ron le miro dudoso de que aquella pregunta fuera positiva, de serlo así tendría que meter a Malfoy en su lista ultra negra.

―No, o no lo sé…―El muchacho se acomodó las gafas, mirando con seriedad al pelirrojo.―Tenemos que investigar más a fondo y por nuestra cuenta, yo estuve pensando que quizás Snape le dio alguna poción o no sé, pero debe de ser magia prohibida nadie se enamoraría de él.― Billius se reacomodo en la cama incómodo por lo que acababa de mencionar su amigo. Enamorarse, esa era la palabra clave la que le causaba un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

― ¿Y si es amor? ¿Si Hermione esta enamorada de él?―

Un incómodo silencio se formo entre los dos, Ron con el rostro rojo y Harry más pálido que un fantasma ya solo oían la agitación de sus respiraciones además de los ronquidos de Neville que ajeno a la situación parecía dormir como un bebé.

―No, es simplemente _algo_…―

―Hablaré mañana con Ginny, intentare sacarle algo de información. Así como Hermione sabe la vida de Ginny, Ginny sabe todo de Hermione.― Potter le sonrió intentando alejar la incomodidad y el miedo de la situación.

―Yo procurare más a Hermione, no me le separare de ser necesario la acompañare a la Biblioteca o a donde sea…―Ambos asintieron repetidas veces, los dos pensando en algo más que agregar.― Ya después se nos ocurrirá algo más…―

―Pero mientras tanto cuidaremos de Hermione a como de lugar, pero recuerda Ron, Snape es intocable…― Harry se sentó a su lado intentando transmitirle la importancia del asunto al cabeza hueca que tenía a lado.

―Lo mismo va para ti, ninguno de los dos puede hacerle algo.―Harry apretó la mandíbula, al tiempo que Ronald le tendía la mano.

_Ni de putas dejaba a ese imbécil, ya nos las pagara…_

Y así frente a un _aparentemente_ ajeno Neville y la luz nocturna, Cara Rajada Potter y La Comadreja Weasley cerraban un pacto, que cada uno sabía se rompería en cuestión de días a espalda del otro…

* * *

_Tutururu :3 Bueno le he traído el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste porque le puse mucho amor, aquí terminan las desventuras de estos dos. Claro dentro de poco tendrán otro protagónico pero dejemos a estos dos aquí, ¿Cómo ven que quieren medio asesinar a Snape? xD_

_Ahora solo falta que el Viernes se den una vueltecita por aquí y vean el siguiente capítulo: "La Serpiente que se enredo en la melena de León: No es fácil ser yo"_

_Gracias por comentar la historia, y leerme. Lo aprecio de verdad no pensé que mi fic tuviera esta respuesta, se los agradezco. Y cualquier duda o no sé pueden mandarme un MP :3_

_Sin más espero me comenten 3_


	4. No Es Fácil Ser Yo

**Disclaimer:** Ay, Ay que dolor. Harry Potter no me pertenece, mi vida no tiene sentido…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** En un futuro cercano esta historia tendrá groserías, vocabulario poco adecuado e incluso violencia. Pero será suavecito como bebés vulgares :3

* * *

**La Serpiente que se Enredo en la Melena de León:**

_**No es fácil ser yo**_

Aquella mañana había odiado _más que nunca ser Severus Snape_, se suponía que ya no debía tener problemas o eso le habían dicho en el Ministerio y Dumbledore. _Pero claro, a él todos le mentían_. Y todo por el estúpido e inservible Profeta, él siempre prefirió El Quisquilloso. Ni siquiera se la terminaba de creer, era absurdo, era sumamente insultante y Rita Skeeter podía esperar sus cartas además de una pequeña visita a su oficina después de todo quería una entrevista de él…

Entro a la Sala de Maestros con cierto lujo de violencia, azotando la puerta a tal grado que la persiana se había cerrado. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los profesores en especial _Lockhart_, Snape tomo asiento donde siempre aun teniendo casi pegado al rostro el Profeta. ¿En que clase de mundo estaba viviendo? ¿Dónde se fue todo ese respeto infundido a mano de hierro que la gente le tenía a Severus Snape? _¡¿Dónde?!_

―¿A que hora llegara Dumbledore, Severus?― Severus bajo el periódico levantando la vista lentamente, tanto Sprout como el demás profesorado le miraba con interés. Por su mal humor frunció el ceño y formo una mueca despectiva.

―Yo que carajos voy a saber, _no duermo con él_…― La burlona risa de Lockhart se hizo sonar en la pequeña habitación llamando la atención de todos para captar el doble sentido de aquellas simples palabras, e imaginarse gracias al _Falso Profeta_ que quizás cabía la posibilidad fueran ciertas.

―No debe de tardar, fue a la lechuzería― Minerva por fin poniendo su atención en todos miro con seriedad a Gilderoy haciéndole callar cualquier comentario inteligente que pasara por su pequeña mente.

Severus bajo la vista asía el periódico, apoyando con elegancia su rostro en el dorso de su mano. Leyendo con calma los estúpidos encabezados del Profeta, le rezaba a ese tal Dios para que _Granger_ no leyera esa mañana el periódico. Con el fin de la Guerra y los nuevos héroes, Snape suponía que todos los periodistas mágicos debían estar vueltos locos consiguiendo exclusivas, inventando mentiras y levantando cuestiones absurdas a las masas. Como por ejemplo _para desgracia de él_, el ejemplar de hoy tenía un excelente título y una buena historia:

"_Severus Snape, un hombre de mujeres o un secreto más colgado en el closet"_

Lo mejor de todo eran las fotografías con movimiento, y él salía en todas. Con una mujer borracha _de rizos y encapuchada_ tomada de su brazo y saliendo de un bar, otra chica con sudadera y gorro entrando a su casa en la Hilanderas y él charlando con el estúpido de Lockhart en _plan romántico_ según el pie de foto…

Merlín, Circe, Dumbledore y Dios lo protegieran de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione despertó tras sentir una fría corriente de aire calarle los huesos, a pesar de estar bien acobijada las finas sabanas de seda no le proporcionaban el calor necesario. Así que de este modo comenzó a patear suavemente al tiempo que se giraba en busca de algún rastro de calor de _su novio _tras varios segundos de hacer aquello movimientos abrió los ojos con lentitud percatándose de que estaba totalmente sola en la gran cama…

La Gryffindor se sentó en la cama intentando ahuyentar al sueño que aun sentía, _la noche había sido larga_ y para colmo él no estaba con ella. Miro toda la habitación observando que en una silla estaba su ropa doblaba, limpia y al parecer intacta pues según recordaba hacía varias horas estaba hecha girones. Sonrió ante el recuerdo _apretando levemente las piernas_ para después meter la mano debajo de las almohadas; como lo esperaba había un pequeño pergamino firmado por _Severus Snape._

Se apresuró a vestirse dejando la pequeña nota en la mesita de noche, donde un libro de pociones y una novela de romance reposaban. Ya después guardaría con recelo aquel pergamino…

* * *

Con cansancio y hastió observaba a centenares de mocosos jugar como retrasados, reír como estúpidos y hablar como los _pensativos_ que eran. Los pubertos de esa época eran deplorables, todos eran bombas hormonadas que en instantes explotarían en algún rincón oscuro o contra la corteza de un árbol; y lo decía por experiencia porque él lidiaba con una de las más difíciles adolescentes de todo Hogwarts. _Bueno en realidad ya era casi una mujer_. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con _Hermione Granger_, tenía que concentrarse en que ninguno de los muchachos que tenía a su cargo se picara un ojo con su propia varita o corriera al Bosque Prohibido en un complot de liberación…

―Severus, ¿Iras adelante?― McGonagall le miró con curiosidad señalando levemente a un Albus Dumbledore y a Gilderoy Lockhart platicar amenamente desde el inicio de la fila de alumnos que avanzaban asía Hogsmeade.

―No, hoy gracias a Merlín me toca vigilar a los rezagados.― Sonrió con sorna al tiempo que giraba los talones sobre la nieve en un gesto elegante mientras Minerva le maldecía en silencio. Camino un poco dando alargados pasos hasta llegar a lo que se suponía el final de la larga cola de alumnos, con algunos que se quedaban atrás pero poco a poco alcanzaban a los demás.

Así estuvo caminando por un rato cuando noto que por encima de las cabezas y toda la nieve que pronto se multiplicaría por ser Diciembre el pueblo se empezaba a asomar. Con lechuzas volando por encima y la gente transitando con calma por el pueblo.

De pronto y con los extraños giros que daba su vida sintió un par de brazos y _un cuerpo menudo_ estrellarse contra él suyo con tal fuerza que fueron a caer en los arbustos que marcaban la división del sendero y los interiores del Bosque Prohibido. Tan solo se sintió rodar por la fría nieva mientras _un aroma a canela y unos rizos castaños_ le cosquilleaban en el rostro. Cuando por fin había acabado todo el movimiento Snape pudo ver encima de él a la chica con el rostro más hermoso que en su vida hubiera visto, sosteniéndole las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza.

―¡¿Granger pero que mierdas te pasa?!― Tan tierno como siempre Severus se empezó a remover procurando no excederse en fuerza, la chica le miraba fijamente con el par de orbes caramelo que poseía.

―¿Ya leíste el Profeta, Snape?― El pelinegro dejó de removerse estremeciéndose levemente, estaba en la boca del león y ya podía sentir sus colmillos atravesándole la piel.

―No, tu bien sabes que no leo eso…―A Snape se le oscureció la vista a causa de un periódico impactándose en su rostro. Hermione le soltó las manos sentándose en Snape, de modo que sus piernas quedaban lado a lado de su torso.

Severus tomó el arrugado periódico entre sus manos, sintiendo la nieve humedecer levemente su saco negro. Era la primera página del Profeta, la cual dudaba de su sexualidad y moralidad.

―Quiero, no, _exijo saber_ ¿Quién es esa mujer?― Snape bajo el periódico, tensando un poco el cuello para mirar por encima de él a la castaña.

―¿Es una broma cierto?― Severus le miraba con los ojos hechos un par de rendijas, su vida era horrible.

―¡No! Ah, dime yo lo entenderé después de todo no soy más que una mocosa…― Severus avecinando que la chica lloraría se apoyó con los antebrazos para quedar totalmente sentado en el piso y con Hermione sentada a horcajadas en él.

―Granger lamentablemente, tendré que bajarle 275 puntos. No se debe de alejar del grupo…― Hermione se coloro en un instante al sentir el rostro de su profesor esconderse en el hueco de su cuello además de que le estaba cambiando de tema el cobarde, le había bajado demasiados puntos.

―¡Oye, no! ¡Hazme caso y contéstame!―

Severus sintió las pequeñas manos de Hermione golpear su pecho en un intento de separarse de él, sonrió punes sintió _una pequeña punzada en el pantalón_ cuando la chica se acomodó a la _perfección_ encima de él. Le recordaba tanto a la noche anterior, intentó alejar aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos cuando recordó que estaba en el Bosque, frente a la vista de todos y encima en la nieve…

―¿Te molestaste en ver bien las fotos? ― Hermione logró separarse colocándole una mano en la mejilla y alejando su cabeza lo suficiente de ella para no caer en la tentativa de desnudarlo allí mismo.

―Pues claro, si le viera bien el rostro en estos momentos ya estaría de camino a Azkaban.― Con indignación cruzo ambos brazos ante la sonrisa burlona de Severus.

―_Eres tú_, niña tonta…― Hermione desencajo la mandíbula mirando la arrugada hoja a un lado de ella, la chica de la foto por _coincidencias de la vida_ tenía su misma sudadera y sus botas vaqueras. _Maldita sea…_

―Ah, si pues…― Severus la acerco más a él sintiendo a la castaña tensarse ante su tacto, la posición era cómoda pero no apropiada para ese momento.―¡Eso no explica lo de Lockhart! Y encima me dejaste sola en la mañana…―

―Debes de estar loca si crees que Gilderoy y yo tenemos _algo_…― El hombre la apreso en sus brazos, respirándole en el oído y haciendo un pequeño pero desesperante movimiento de caderas que hacía que Hermione solo se aferrara a la camisa color vino que llevaba abajo del saco.― Dumbledore hizo una pequeña junta en la mañana, Skeeter vendrá con su equipo la próxima semana desean hacer un especial para el año venidero acerca de como la Guerra afecto a Hogwarts…―

Hermione saco sus manos de adentro del saco de Snape, cuando escucho el nombre de la rubia. La odiaba, _la odiaba_. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo Severus tomo posesión de sus labios en un pasional beso, y sin poder hacer algo solo atino a mover provocativamente sus caderas por encima de Snape. Aquello, como siempre no terminaría bien…

* * *

―Vamos Ron, debe de estar por allí…―

Potter intentaba soportar el peso de su mejor amigo en sus hombros, el pelirrojo forzaba la vista intentando encontrar una melena incontrolable de rizos sin embargo veía solamente a alumnos que jamás en su vida había visto antes.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen chicos? ― Harry se movió por impulso asía atrás haciendo perder el equilibrio a su amigo y de pronto ya solo sentía la fría nieve en su trasero. Hermione río un poco, con la cara roja y los labios notablemente hinchados al igual que la ropa bien desacomodada.

―_Oh Mione_, te estábamos buscando ¿Cómo estas?― Billius había aprovechado la oportunidad para apoderarse de uno de los brazos de su novia. Entonces Harry le miró levemente recibiendo un sospechoso asentimiento que la castaña vio, el pelinegro también se aproximó a ella y le tomo el otro brazo enganchándolo a él y así comenzaron a caminar.

―Eh bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa?―

―Oh nada, nada es simplemente que hemos notado que hace muchísimo tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos. En especial tu y Ron, no veo que _su relación_ avance yo por mi lado no he tenido tiempo de calidad contigo.― Incomoda Hermione intento zafarse de ese par de locos que tenía por amigos. Ya estaban en Hogsmeade y ella tenía planes sin embargo supuso que como siempre su día daría un giro inesperado.

―Mmm ¿Y que tienen planeado?― Ron intercambio una rápida mirada con Harry, en realidad no tenían un plan exacto. La misión del día era, _seguir, proteger y defender_ a Hermione de cualquier _vampiro grasiento, delgaducho y narizón_ que osara tocarla o acercársele.

―¿Qué tal unas cervezas de Mantequilla? O no sé, lo que tu gustes Mione― Ambos hablaron al unísono sintiendo que en cualquier momento el plan se les vendría abajo.

―Oh claro, por que…― Sin embargo la chica no pudo terminar pues dos estridentes voces le interrumpieron, con sus respectivas dueñas acercándose a ellos.

―_¡Harry, Harry!_―

―_¡Ronnie, Ronnie!_―

Lavander había sido la primera en aproximarse a ellos, matando con la mirada a Hermione y dirigiéndose a Ron que con un rostro de nerviosismo apretó aun más el brazo de la que suponía era su novia. Poco después Ginny llegó, sonriéndole a Harry de forma afectuosa y él como era de esperarse se dejo jalar igual, sonriéndole a su novia.

―Sé que me dijiste que no te molestara Ron, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.― El pelirrojo miro a Hermione levemente mientras la chica sonreía distraídamente como si algún recuerdo se apoderara de ella.― Por favor…―

―Eh claro, no tardaré nada Hermione.― Lavander roló los ojos comenzando a caminar para que así el chico se apresurara a soltar a la castaña.

―Claro― respondió secamente la Gryffindor girándose a mirar a Harry y Ginny.― ¿Les importa si los alcanzo luego? Tengo algo importante que hacer…―

Potter le miró con dureza mordiéndose para no decirle alguna imprudencia que molestara a Ginny, así que asintió refaccionando su rostro en una mueca de preocupación. Ginny por su lado le había articulado algo que él no pudo ni escuchar ni leer, sin embargo observo como su amiga castaña se sonrojaba. Había gato encerrado.

―Entonces los veo luego.―

Y como lo anunció la chica se alejó guardando sus enguantadas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dejando caer un papelito en la nieve. Así como la vida tan perra, tramposa y contradictoria dictaba, Harry levanto el papel leyéndolo con rapidez…

* * *

_¡Por poco y quizás no actualizaba hoy! No me gusta ser impuntual así que miren como les dije, hoy Viernes tienen capítulo para leer. En fin no me quedo como esperaba, ya lo tenía le hice mejoras y todo pero no sé, algo le falto ojala y a ustedes les guste. El próximo Martes les daré a leer: "Yo lo vi todo" :3_

_Gracias por leerme y comentar, los quiero y me gustaría que hoy también dejaran un sexy comentario :3_


	5. Yo Lo Vi Todo

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo superaré, Harry Potter no es mío °mm°

**ADVERTENCIAS:** En un futuro cercano esta historia tendrá groserías, vocabulario poco adecuado e incluso violencia. Pero será suavecito como bebés vulgares :3

* * *

**Yo Lo Vi Todo…**

Aquella mañana Albus Dumbledore había despertado con el júbilo de vivir, sentía la barba más larga y su corazón latir como si _estuviera viendo al mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald_. Aquello era simplemente épico, un día esplendoroso, tan bello que si pudiera_ se lo comería_ de un bocado. Merlín sabía que ese día sería inolvidable para él, quien sabe quizás ese día le obsequiarían unos _calcetines nuevos o algún chico bonito_ le invitaría a salir. Por más asalta cunas que se viera, ya _le urgía_ salir a divertirse con eso de que _su muchacho Severus_ ya no tenía tiempo para salir…

Ahora que se acordaba tenía que vigilar más al pobre de Snape, _no estuviera en malos pasos de nuevo._ Ya había faltado más de cinco veces a tomar el té por las mañanas argumentándole que _físicamente estaba cansadísimo_ y más de diez veces a sus platicas de media noche, y para esas no le daba razones solo atinaba a _sonreír de lado con maldad_. A ese muchacho también _le urgía_ una novia ahora que lo pensaba, debía trabajar en eso. Sonrió para sí preguntándose por que Severus no tenía novia, si era tan buen muchacho, sacrificado, tierno y detallista. Si él hubiera tenido un novio _como Sevy_, hace años que estaría casado pero no.

Tras caminar un largo tramo, llego a una pequeña banquita de madera que daba espaldas a una parte del bosque. No estaba cansado pero debía admitir que ese sábado el pueblo de Hogsmeade se veía simplemente precioso y tranquilo.

―_Por que me dejaste sola en la habitación, no es justo que siempre me hagas esto Ronald_― De pronto había escuchado los estridentes gritos de Lavander Brown que como debía de ser estaba haciendo berrinches.

―_¡Discúlpame amor, si, no era mi intención! Es que…pasaron cosas._― A Percival jamás le había gustado ser chismoso pero aun que intentara evitarlo, los gritos de aquellos chicos se escuchaban de allí hasta Hogwarts. Saco un par de caramelos, intentando distraerse.

―_¡¿Qué cosas?! ¡Claro, debiste irte con la nerda de Granger, que más podía esperarme de ti!_― Dumbledore comenzaba a molestarse, no le haya sentido a esa conversación, o más bien al comportamiento del muchacho de Molly.

―_Es que…¿Te puedo contar un secreto? _― Estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando escucho la palabra secreto. La más bella y buena palabra que podía existir después de amor. A él le gustaban los secretos, era bueno guardándolos y con ellos podía saber lo que pasaba en su escuela.

―_Claro que si Ronnie, tu sabes que todo lo que me dices lo guardo aquí ¡¿O lo dudas?!_― Esperaba se dieran prisa, la voz de la chica le comenzaba a pegar en las cienes.

―_No, no, no amor. Yo sé que eres como un cofre es que…_― En ese instante, cuando todos en el pueblo se callaron el anciano director supo que era un buen secreto.― _Hermione esta en peligro, se podría decir que alguien peligroso la esta acosando y posiblemente esta hechizada…_―

Horrorizado por aquello, Dumbledore se levanto del asiento tirando en el piso sus dulcecitos de limón. ¡¿Dónde había estado que no se entero de eso?! Minerva _le golpearía sin piedad_ si se enteraba que _su brujita favorita_ estaba hechizada y posiblemente _siendo pervertida_. ¡Algo tenía que hacer, por Merlín si no se llamaba en vano Albus!

―_Ay pues que se joda, que te preocupas mi Won-Won _―

Dumbledore comenzó a trotar por encima de la nieve sintiendo su túnica atorarse en su caminar, no sabía que hacer ir a hacerle sospechosas pero útiles preguntas a Harry Potter o ir con Minerva para eliminar el problema de raíz. No, no, él era Albus Dumbledore debía relajarse…

―Profesor Dumbledore buenos días…― Albus levanto la vista, mirando frente a él la pareja más feliz y bonita de Hogwarts. Harry y Ginny le habían saludado _sincronizados por él amor_.

―Buenos días, muchachos.― Sin más dejo que aquella parejita continuara su trayecto mientras él los seguía por entre la multitud intentando escuchar algo que le ayudara en su nueva investigación.

―_Pero que dices Harry, estas loco…_― Ambos muchachos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de vestidos, el pelinegro se fijaba con cuidado en que vestido ponía mas atención Ginny.

―_Te lo digo en serio, Hermione anda muy rara. A noche te juro que la vi salir muy noche…_― Dumbledore sonrió de oreja a oreja fijándose con cuidado de quien estaba cerca, escuchando la conversación con suma atención.

―_¿Y tu como sabes? Y eso no puede ser porque Hermione durmió conmigo anoche, los Viernes solemos hacer pijamadas_―La chica se fijaba en los aparadores y esperaba no se le ocurriera entrar a la tienda por que perdería el hilo además de que sería raro que él entrara.

―_Anoche acompañe a Ron con Lavander, como era noche tenía miedo de que Flich le pusiera otro castigo. Sí lo sé, pero te lo juro es más hasta te puedo asegurar que iba a las mazmorras…_― Dumbledore asía anotaciones mentales, guardando la información mas importante con recelo. Daría con aquel misterio que la vida le ofrecía…

―_Ay, Harry por supuesto que no. Y luego a las mazmorras, ¿Qué iba a hacer allí? ¿Verse con alguien?, Hermione tiene buenos gusto y según sé aun esta perdidamente por el idiota de mi hermano. Que por cierto debes de dejar de ayudarlo. Yo no quiero a Lavander en la familia…_― Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar, Albus se puso a las vivas y agudizo el oído.

―_Si hay algo que sepas, dímelo Ginny. Tu bien sabes que Mione es como mi hermana, me preocupa y a mi no me engañan ayer salió en la noche._― Albus continuó siguiéndolos hasta la misma banca en la que él estaba sentado, solo que ellos se la habían saltado suponía iban asía el Bosque.

―_Deja de preocuparte por ella, es mi mejor amiga y la conozco de pies a cabeza si le estuviera pasando algo malo yo te lo diría o ella te lo contaría. Mejor dime a quien invitaras al baile de Navidad…_―

Albus hizo un puchero cuando ambos chicos empezaron a jugar en la nieve con amor, tenía que encontrar otra fuente por que aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Como podía ser algo peligroso o un simple chisme de esos que son buenos con té y galletas…

Ahora que lo notaba no había visto a Hermione en toda la mañana, ni siquiera a la hora del desayuno. Solía fijarse muy bien en todos sus alumnos _desde que Tom Riddle resulto ser tan revoltoso_, sin embargo ahora con la información que tenía podía hacer mucho. Ya lo hablaría con Severus, él siempre estaba muy al pendiente de sus Slytherin y de las mazmorras. Así que ahora solo debía de comentarle _del peligro_ que rondaba a Hermione Granger.

―_¡Ay, Severus! Anda dime…_―

Dumbledore levanto la cabeza, intentando encontrar la ubicación exacta de aquella mujer que _osaba decir tan sensual y descaradamente_ el nombre de su profesor de pociones.

―_Es secreto, no molestes o te bajo puntos…_―

El viejo Dumbledore se sorprendió el tono _amable y juguetón_ que había empleado Snape. Él jamás lo había escuchado, y siempre que estaba a punto de conseguirlo Snape le contestaba con un sarcasmo o algo más grosero. Lentamente se fue acercando al lujar del que provenían las voces, era precisamente la zanja que dividía el Bosque y el pueblo. _¿Qué le veían al Bosque?_ Allí asía más frio y era peligroso pero claro, todos se largaban así allá…

―_Te aprovechas mucho de tu condición como maestro, por tu culpa Gryffindor no ganará la Copa de las Casas_― Escondido entre unos arbustos pudo divisar por entre varios arboles a una pareja poco usual, casi imposible…

―_No es así, Gryffindor pierde puntos por incompetentes. Todo mundo lo sabe…_― Y allí sentado en la nieva y con Hermione Granger _entre sus piernas_ estaba Severus Snape, con los ojos cerrados y una de esas sonrisas que daba _cuando estaba ebrio_.

―_¡Eso no es cierto! Lo que pasa es que Hogwarts esta lleno de corrupción empezando por las cocinas._― Severus rio con fuerza, con una sinceridad impregnada en su rostro. El anciano director no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado al descubrir que todas las protecciones mentales de Snape estaban bajas.

_Amor, amor, amor, amor_. Claramente podía escuchar _el pecho_ del pocionista, tenía que darse prisa. Comprar un traje de gala _para la boda_, preparar el diseño de las invitaciones _con tema Gryffindor y Slytherin_. Depositar una _cuantiosa cantidad de dinero_ en la cuenta de su muchacho _para los niños venideros_, mandarle _ropita de bebé_ a Hermione. _Tejida a mano y hecha por él…_

No lo podía creer, no cabía de emoción. Era la noticia más bella del mundo después de saber que Gellert Grindelwald le había escogido para acompañarlo a todos sus viajes.

Sin duda alguna tenía que hablar con Severus Snape…

* * *

_Oh Mai Gosh, me encanta Albus Dumbledore se me hace sabio pero raro x3 es Perfecto. En fin espero les guste este capitulín, ahora si que el detonante de la mala suerte para Severus Tobías Snape se ha sido apretado Ü _

_Lamentablemente les tengo una mala noticia, mi computadora se apende...¡Se atrofio! No sé, la lleve a repar mientras tanto estoy sin mis capitulos ya escritos, tengo buena memoria pero lo reescribire y con el poco tiempo que me cargo puede que publique tarde :7 Mil perdones de verdad..._

_Les agradesco su tiempo, y la lectura de mi fic. Ojala y sepa que están presentes con unos cuantos reviews! :3_


End file.
